1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exothermic apparatus, for use in an electric iron, steamer, cooking utensils, a coffee maker or the like in which gas fuel or liquid fuel is burned to utilize combustion heat as a heat source.
2. Description of the Related Arts
This kind of exothermic apparatus includes a cordless hair collar, a body warmer and the like. In the exothermic apparatus, butane gas or benzine is used as fuel which is liquefied to be mixed with air. Then, the mixed gas is brought in contact with a felt-shaped catalyst containing platinum to effect catalytic reactions. Combustion heat generated by the catalytic reactions is utilized as the heat source of the exothermic apparatus.
The combustion quantity of the exothermic apparatus is small and combustion of the mixed gas proceeds with the temperature of the catalyst kept low. In order to increase the exothermic quantity, it is necessary to increase the combustion quantity. To this end, the quantity of the mixed gas which is to react on a catalyst layer is required to be increased. As a result, some percent of the mixed gas does not react with substances of the catalyst layer and are discharged from a combustion chamber without burning. Therefore, in order to increase combustion quantity, it is necessary to increase the area in which the mixed gas contacts the catalyst layer. Consequently, the exothermic apparatus is large.